The long range objectives of this research are a) to understand how chemical carcinogens induce mutations and neoplastic transformation of animal cells and b) to determine the relationship between mutation and neoplastic transformation of cells in culture. The importance of this project stems from the role of our environment in the generation of neoplasia, specifically the recognition that many mutagenic and carcinogenic substances are a byproduct of our growing industrial technology. The methodology to be employed to achieve these goals include a) application of DNA sequencing techniques to study the mistakes induced in progeny DNA by chemical carcinogens, b) introduction of specific kinds of chemical damage into cells in culture, and c) simultaneous assay for mutation and neoplastic transformation of these cells.